chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterspace
Alterspace is a vast, blank dimension that Arrell is capable of accessing. It first appeared in To Err is Equine in chapter 36, though it had been used previously as the reason Arrell's saddlebags had endless space. Due to an incident involving Alterspace and the Fine Rock, various articles were unleashed across Equestria. Alterspace has since become the place where Arrell stores the articles upon collecting them, though he still also uses it for personal item storage. Properties Arrell has a bond with Alterspace that allows him to access it whenever he wants. He can also cause things to happen inside; in fact, he can literally make anything happen. However, it is limited to Alterspace; anything he creates can't be brought outside, and if he changes anything that came from outside, it reverts to normal upon leaving. Princess Celestia is also capable of accessing Alterspace, though she doesn't seem to have the powers in it that Arrell does. Article Inventory Collected Jeff the Killer's Hoodie - The white hoodie worn by creepypasta character Jeff the Killer. Whoever touches it is willed to wear it, which turns them into a murderous and self-mutilating psychopath. Was originally discovered in Cloudsdale when a pony wearing it attempted to murder a young colt (and successfully murdered several other ponies). Sonic Screwdriver - Described as a "small flashlight thing" by False Front while doing an inventory check; confirmed to be the sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who by RLYoshi. Actual properties unknown. First-Aid Kit - Described as a "red bag of bandages" by False Front while doing an inventory check; confirmed to be a first-aid kit from Left 4 Dead by RLYoshi. Actual properties unknown. Ocarina of Time - The Ocarina of Time from The Legend of Zelda. Rewinds time by three days, rounding up to the nearest morning. Any attempt to use it before the three days is up will only bring it back to where it last brought the user to. Only the user has any memory or knowledge of the fact that time has been turned back. Original location unknown. DJ Hero Controller - A turntable controller for the game DJ Hero. Actual properties unknown, but Arrell and Celestia presume that it produces music, and whoever uses it becomes very unwilling to give it up. Was originally discovered in a club in Stalliongrad and taken away by the Royal Guard. Harley's Hat - The hat worn by Harley from Epic Meal Time. Whoever wears it gains an intense craving for meat, especially bacon, and eventually eats themselves to death. Was originally discovered in Trottingham. Eight Pages - Eight pieces of paper; heavily implied to be from the video game Slender. Collecting one causes whoever has it to later be hunted down and killed by a mysterious entity, leaving no obvious cause of death, while the paper disappears to be discovered elsewhere. Staying near a page but not coming into contact with it appears to be safe. Was originally discovered in Canterlot when picking the pages up led to the deaths of a few ponies and nearly Nimble's. Faith's Glove - The glove worn by Faith from Mirorr's Edge. Gives whoever wears it incredible parkour skills and running speed. First mentioned by Asylum in chapter 50 of To Err is Equine, but did not become important until chapter 2 of To Forgive, Celestial. Was originally discovered in Stalliongrad, but was later worn by a pony in Trottingham, where it was collected after the pony was captured and detained. Scalpel - A scalpel from Surgeon Simulator 2013. Whoever holds it gains vast medical knowledge instantly, but also gains the unstoppable urge to perform forms of surgery on anyone they see, regardless of whether or not they need it. Such operations are sloppy enough that the patient/victim dies almost instantly. Once taken away, whoever held the scalpel returns to normal, but they retain the medical knowledge, even after the scalpel has been neutralized. Not yet collected Returned to original universe Ryu's Headband - The red headband worn by Ryu from Street Fighter. Whoever wears it gains incredible fighting capabilities, as well as abilities such as a Hadoken. However, it also makes them lust for battle and constantly search for fights, even killing ponies in the process as the Hadoken is lethal to ordinary ponies. Was originally discovered in Appleloosa when a pony wearing it injured several other ponies and killed one. Category:All Category:World Category:Location Category:Canon